Creatively Titled: Vignettes
by sweetstache
Summary: Jack and Anamaria. Anamaria and Jack. What else can I say? [New!] A little Will and Elizabeth, too.
1. Resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

A/N: Just a little something I came up with when I was bored. I like Anamaria, and I bet Jack does too. Plus I've always wanted to do one-shots.

Summary: Set after CotBP. Written in response to my disappointment towards Anamaria's complete disappearance in DMC. (Not even a mention of her! How could they!)

* * *

**Resolve**

She would miss everything that had made up her life for the past few years.

Her eyes swept across the deck, landing on each of the crewmembers in turn as she bid them all a silent goodbye. Anamaria knew she would miss them, perhaps much more than she would like to admit. Good, solid men they were, people she had enjoyed working alongside, despite the frequent arguments they had. Most of them had earned her trust, some her friendship.

But there was one person she would miss the most, and she could not bring herself to meet his gaze.

Finally she mustered up the courage to look at Jack. For a moment she thought she saw a trace of sadness in his dark eyes, though the emotion was swiftly lost, hidden. His lips curved, the familiar, lopsided grin nearly breaking her resolve. Ruefully she wondered when she would again see a smile that glinted with all the gold of the Caribbean sun and secretly warmed her heart.

Anamaria turned, forcing herself not to look back as she stepped off the decks of the Black Pearl.


	2. Through The Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Summary: Something happier this time. :D

* * *

**Through The Snow**

Snow fell like soft rain around them.

"…making sand angels on the beach," Jack was saying as he plodded on, hands tracing irrelevant circles in the air, his leather boots sinking into the thick coverlet of snow. "It's fun, you should try it someday…"

Something collided into his back, causing him to swear immediately. He spun around, and found himself face-to-face with an extremely annoyed Anamaria, who was glaring at him furiously.

"Why did you stop without telling me?!"

Surprised, Jack looked behind her. A single set of footprints showed through the snow-covered ground, where there should have been two separate tracks. It was only then that he realized that, all along, Anamaria had been following the same path he had taken. Willingly, and faithfully.

"Sorry, love." The words were offered with a roguish grin that was perhaps truer and more sincere than it might have seemed.

* * *

A/N: Yep, still procrastinating work on chapter 9 for my other fic. And I had originally planned to write a sort of companion piece to "Resolve", which focuses on Jack's reaction to Anamaria's departure, but I seem to be having some problems deciding how it should be written. Hm.


	3. Of Roses and Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Summary: Will and Elizabeth this time. Just to get me writing again. Somewhat random and perhaps a pointless piece of work, I think. Sort of inspired by Blink 182's "All The Small Things".

* * *

**Of Roses And Swords**

Gently he pushed the door open. The cool night breeze flowed into the house, rustling the fire that cast flickering hues of red and gold across the floor. Slipping off his coat, Will made his way upstairs, careful to remain as silent as possible. It was late, and if Elizabeth was asleep, he would not want to rouse her awake.

In the soft light, he noticed that she had left something for him by the closed bedroom door. There, elegantly tied together and adorned with silver ribbon, lay a small bouquet of roses. It brought a smile to Will's lips. Elizabeth liked to surprise him with little gestures such as this, always colored with love and thoughtfulness and never failing to brighten his mood, especially after an entire day's worth of work that drove him to the point of exhaustion.

And so it was that a week later and on no special occasion, he decided to present to her a gift. At dawn, he pulled a protesting Elizabeth out of bed and dragged her down the stairs without a word.

"Will Turner! I demand an explanation immediately! What are you—"

When they entered the main hall and Elizabeth's gaze finally landed upon the gleaming white sword on the mahogany table before her, the protests stopped. Will watched, grinning, as her lovely brown eyes widened in realization. Releasing his grasp on her arm, he led his wife forward and motioned for her to pick up the sword.

Stunned, Elizabeth slowly ran a finger along the length of the blade and breathed, "Oh, Will…"

Will placed an arm around her shoulders. "This was what had kept me from spending the evenings with you."

The sword had taken days to complete. Light, perfectly balanced and exquisitely designed, it was a flawless weapon of superb craftsmanship, from the folded steel of the blade to the engraved gold filigreed handle. Will could not help but feel a surge of pride at his own work. This was quite possibly his best creation yet, and easily comparable to the sword he had forged for Jack.

A huge smile had spread across Elizabeth's face. Obviously thrilled, she closed her fingers around the smooth hilt and, taking a few steps back, gave the sword a few experimental swings. Then, pointing it directly at Will's chest, she declared in mock seriousness, "You had best beware now, Will Turner. Cross me, and I shall strike you down with a single, fatal blow!"

At that, they both laughed, and Elizabeth brought the blade down and strode forward. Pulling Will into an embrace, she kissed him lightly and said, "Thank you, Will."


End file.
